Imagine Naoya
by Angel of Apricots
Summary: Ficlets inspired by the "Imagine Naoya" blog on Tumblr. Features the oddball of a cousin known as Naoya Minegishi, and maybe his little cousin known as Kazuya Minegishi, the future lord of demons. Most stories are probably family or humor.


**Imagine Naoya Prompt: Imagine Naoya dealing with bullies at school.**

* * *

Where _was_ Kazuya?

Naoya frowned as the teachers panicked on how the child was whisked away by a group of older students. He had just entered his ten year old cousin's elementary school to pick him up as always, when he realized his cousin was nowhere near Yuzu, a friend of his. After asking the girl, she had just merely tilted her head and told him that "more of his cousins" had picked him up earlier, in which the blue-haired boy believed. After a few minutes of awkward silence with Yuzu, the feisty young girl realized that Kazuya had just been kidnapped by a couple of high-school brats.

According to Yuzu, they were a bit taller than Naoya and were wearing the same uniform. So, they were the same age.. nevertheless, Naoya assured the teachers that he would locate the students who had lured his little brother somewhere. Naoya only made a false smile when they asked him if it was alright, so with a pleasant laugh and a wave to Yuzu, who left the elementary school to look for the _bastards_ that kidnapped his baby brother. Blood would shed that day, and it certainly wouldn't be from Kazuya's teachers. Those idiots should have watched him carefully, Kazuya was an innocently curious ten year old boy with not much contact from his other relatives besides his parents and Naoya himself; no wonder he didn't know if those students were related to him or not.

But as calm as Naoya was, was he going to forgive those pitiful souls that abducted his precious little Kazuya? Oh, _hell_ no. Not in a million years. Naoya could hold a grudge until the next time he reincarnated, he did that once and it wasn't really satisfying to know that his source of anger had died, and not by his own hands. With a heavy sigh, he dashed away from the school, and had his eyes darting on every direction, searching for anything regarding his brother. If those bastards laid even a _finger_ on Kazuya.. they could't have gone far. And if they were wearing the same uniform.. maybe they were his classmates. God knows how much his classmates hated him; he was the best at everything and with a rather pretty face to match. He was a chick-magnet which made a couple of the guys in his class hate him, but did he care? His focus for now was making sure little Kazuya adored him to the point of following him to the edge of the world, so he could care less about human intimacy.. unless it involved Kazuya of course. Kazuya was going to become the demon lord in a few years, he was positive.

Ah, but being called a pedophile by classmates wasn't necessarily a nice thing. He just dropped the little innocent boy named Kazuya in school with a small hug and a kiss on the forehead, but he never did understand why his male classmates would snort at him for being a "pedophile" and after "cute little boys".. have they not heard of family love? Heck, even Naoya learned how to show family love, thanks to the same blue-haired child that was going to aid him in his revenge plan.

For now, he was going to look for his cousin. And he was right; they haven't gone far. A familiar blue backpack with a keychain of a pink sheep laid on the floor, books scattered everywhere. Naoya picked the books up and stuffed them in the bag, noticing Kazuya's stuffed sheep wasn't in there. His cousin is probably clinging onto it for dear life, crying his eyes out. Naoya slung the small backpack over his shoulder and entered the alleyway, noticing the other items scattered which left a trail to somewhere; candy wrappers, for one. Kazuya stuffed candy wrappers into his pockets for some reason, never wanting to throw it on a trashcan that wasn't his. A snapped crayon was part of the trail. Damn.. Kazuya was one to get attached to stuff easily, regardless of how small it may be. He's going to want to throw a funeral for this poor crayon later, Naoya knew. And the last one was a dirtied stuffed toy; the sheep that Naoya had given Kazuya for his previous birthday. It's white fur had been soaked with the muddy water from the ally, and he could barely see any white in it at all.

And crying. He heard crying. Without wasting another second, he dropped the backpack and the sheep to a dry side of the alleyway and ran towards the direction of the noise. He was already disgusted on human nature; they were selfish creatures, only wanting things for their own benefit. Fore example; if one were to tell them the only way to be happy was to kill a certain individual, they would do so without a second thought. He _hated_ it. He hoped that Kazuya would grow into someone so pure, unlike them. He wanted his little brother to maintain his already sweet and respectful nature.

Speaking of Kazuya..

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" Cried a huddled little boy on the corner, rubbing his eyes viciously with his dirty hands. He obviously hadn't noticed the presence of his "onii-chan", as he was screaming that name repeatedly. In front of him stood five boys, all the same age as Naoya; he was sure they were from the opposite class from the school his aunt and uncle told him to attend. One of them had a cigarette in his mouth, lowly chuckling at his cousin's distress. Oh yes, blood would surely be spilled. He wouldn't let these scum get away with scaring the future lord of demons.

They hadn't even noticed Naoya walk past them without making any noise, spreading his arms out to his little cousin as he knelt down to his level. Poor traumatized boy, Naoya wouldn't let these people go unpunished, he would make sure of that. "Kazuya." He called out, causing the little boy to look up, his tears instantly vanishing. "Naoya-oniichan is here." He smiled brightly. "Let's go home, your mother and father aren't home yet, but I'm sure you're hungry, hm? Naoya-oniichan will make you some snacks, something sweet."

The high school students sputtered something and looked at him in disbelief. "What the..?! Where'd he come from?!" One shrieked.

Their leader, Naoya assumed, smirked darkly. "So! You're Minegishi? Figures. We had some of those wimps from your class tell us 'bout you, the school's always buzzin' about someone named Minegishi; perfect pompous brat, good grades with a pretty face, though that seems ta be unlikely. Though you don't seem ta give a fuck 'bout what others think, that little brat there is shark bait!"

Naoya playfully frowned. "Please do refrain from cursing in front of my.." Kazuya ran up to him, hugging him tightly. Naoya then adjusted his arms and stood up as he carried the frightened boy. He rubbed his back soothingly, but still maintained eye contact with the man he was speaking to. "..little brother. He is only ten years old, but I do not wish for him to learn such vulgar language at this age, oh no. My little Kazuya has a very pure heart, compared to everyone else in this filthy, poor excuse of a world." He rubbed his cousin's back again. "Don't cry anymore. Naoya-oniichan will have your sheep all nice and clean later, and Naoya-oniichan will help you with your homework, and we're having some of his tasty sweets as soon as we get home. Although.."

The place suddenly was filled with an eerie silence. The gang suddenly froze as they saw Naoya's red eyes glow, giving light to the dark alley. As if Naoya commanded nature to do so, wind suddenly blew, causing a few trashcans and crates to tip and block the way out. "B-Boss..? I don't think he's normal.." One of them whimpered out, his hand shaking as he pointed a finger at Naoya, whose eyes were flickering from sparkling red to dark red.

"Well, what're ya morons waitin' for?! We dragged and wasted our breath to catch the brat and challenge Minegishi, right?! On with it, bastards!"

Naoya grinned, a dark aura radiating from him. Holding Kazuya tighter, he made sure the child's face was buried on his shoulder to prevent him from seeing what he was about to do. "Kazuya. Listen to Naoya-niichan. He wants you to close your eyes and count one to five, got it? Ready? Start."

Kazuya nodded. "One."

He felt the wind stroking his hair.

"Two."

He heard the sound of bones breaking.

"Three."

A blood curdling scream echoed, accompanied by the sound of something tearing apart.

"Four."

A few footsteps were heard clacking against the floor.

"Five."

Everything went silent.

When Kazuya opened his eyes, everything seemed different. There were no trace of the bullies anywhere, and the alley looked cleaner than it'd been before. Naoya adjusted his hold on his cousin, smiling brightly, as if there was nothing wrong. "Oh. They're gone. What a relief, eh? Kazuya, thank you for counting." He grinned maliciously, though Kazuya saw it as a playful grin instead. The giggle from the child was all he needed to hear, before he picked up Kazuya's stuff and walked away from the alley with his cousin.


End file.
